The Adventures of Bill
by mantaray752
Summary: When the Old Gods are near to sortie, and the leaders have to find a solution, a team of legendary heroes were sent to face the greatest Evil... No one returned from the battle, but the Old Gods weren't defeated - they are just sealed up in a force field, and waiting until they can breach out, and unleash the madness on Azeroth...


Disclaimer: I do not own Warcraft or the canonic characters, Blizzard do.

AN: This is my first fanfiction, please review, and say:  
Lok'tar Ogar!

* * *

The sun was high as the ship sailed through the waves. Dolphin and whale silhouettes popped up frequently on the horizon, indicating that the inhabitants of the sea are still living their life... so far. The ship just tore apart the incoming tides, it's big iron nose made the man-at-arms look like an eagle, what flies close to the sea, and no ocean creature dares to attack it. The deck was full of marines, cleaning, tightening the ropes, delivering orders and preparing the supply crates. They had no free time to enjoy the scenery of the vast sea, only to execute the captain's orders. Land appeared up in distance, slowly coming closer and closer. The captain shouted and anyone, who didn't worked at the moment, jumped up and quickly went to find something to do. The leader of the ship went into the belly of the beast, the lower deck, and asked the guard to open the cell. A thin, blonde man laid on the floor, covered in dust and body fluids. The captain poked him with his wooden leg, and the prisoner quickly stood up. He had black rings under his eyes, and his arms and legs were covered with stitches and purple spots. The captain rested his eyes on the blonde's hair. It was surprisingly clean and shiny, like it was washed just now, but already dried perfectly. The clothes the man wore wasn't cheap ones, maybe a little overused, it had holes and a few cuts, it's color faded over the time, but it fit him very well, just as it was tailored only for him. "W-what's the problem?" asked the blonde. "What have I done now?" The captain whispered something to the guard, and the guard gave the requested item to his leader. The blonde clearly saw what was that: a flintlock pistol, using black gunpowder. He got nervous at the thought of death, and he slowly walked back to the wall, keeping his eyes on the captain. The bearded leader picked up a sword, some ammo, a bag, some food and a little pouch of gold - and of course some black gunpowder. He walked to the shaking man in the cell, and threw the things on him. The scene made him froze down for almost five minutes. The voice of the captain woke him up. "Pick them up, or else I will throw you to the sea, okay? I don't want to kill you neither sell you. You wouldn't worth the trouble." The blonde man gave the older a glare, and packed almost every thing, except the sword. He turned to the guard and whispered something. The man pointed to a chest in the back, and the ex-prisoner gave him a coin. He quickly ran and opened the old, iron-banded chest, and started searching. Almost five minutes passed when he found what he wanted, and closed the box. He put the daggers to his belt, and went to the upper deck to take a breath of fresh air. His mouth was dry, and when he found out the location of the water keg, he didn't hesitated to drink a lot. After he finished the drinking, he went up to the crow's nest to make sure they're going to the correct destination. In the distance, a lot of houses and boats were seen, and the little bay was calm as usual. The old Booty Bay haven't changed many in the years, only that the Alliance's secret agency, the SI:7 and the Explorer's League made bases here, but as usually, the goblins don't allowed any confrontation between the Alliance and the Horde. It was the rule of the goblin cities such as Ratchet, Gadgetzan, K2 and, of course, Booty Bay. The people mainly came to the town for fairly good auctions, gambling, and the world famous fishing and hunting competitions. To be honest, the town has great auctions and big gambling buildings, but what made Booty Bay great was these monthly competitons, hosted in the city and the surrounding jungle. The bay has many fish species lurking near to the bottom, and the jungles are full of prey to both newcomers and old selection attracted many hunters and fishmans, creating a lot of tourism to the goblin-ruled city, not to mention the loads of pirates, whose ships were docked in the port. The blonde took a deep breath, and started to climb down. They've already arrived, the marines were all in hurry to load down the supply crates, labelled to the inn of The Great Thundership. The man noticed the hobgoblins and their leader, wearing the official uniform of the Booty Bay Guards. They entered the deck, and quickly went to the captain. The bearded man shook hands with the tiny officer, and talked about something with him. The little green guard showed a drawing, and the bearded man shook his head, showing little knowledge about the piece of paper. The blonde started to sneak behind them, but one of the planks let out creaking voice, alerting one of the bodyguards. The man started to run, straight into the crowd of the harbor, trying to hide. The goblin officer sent the hobgoblins after him, and quickly giving a glare at the captain, he started to slowly walk down. The giant half-goblins have been searching for an half hour when the little goblin guard shouted out for his bodyguards. The officer held a pistol in his hand, aiming at the blonde human, ready to fire. The man's eyes searched for escape, but after realising that there is no chance to slip out, and he's not able to disarm the two- meters-high guards, he decided. A little vial appeared from his coat's pocket. The liquid in it had purple color and pulsed. The man threw it to the ground between his legs, and disappeared with a big explosion.


End file.
